1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to a light emitting apparatus with increased strength and reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor light emitting devices may generate various colors of light through the recombination of electrons and holes at a p-n junction between p-type and n-type semiconductors when current is applied thereto. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have several advantages, such as a long lifespan, low power consumption, excellent initial driving characteristics, high vibration resistance, and the like, as compared with filament-based light emitting devices, and thus, the demand for such LEDs is continuously increasing. Semiconductor light emitting devices can emit light having various wavelengths, including visible light such as red light, blue light, and the like, infrared rays, and ultraviolet rays, and thus, may be widely applied in the fields of interior illumination, street lighting, medical devices, and the like.
Most light transmissive resin materials widely used as general sealing materials or support members of light emitting devices are easily deteriorated by ultraviolet rays. Therefore, in the case of an ultraviolet (UV) light emitting device emitting light having a wavelength of about 380 nm or shorter, when a general light transmissive resin is used as a material for a package, stable light emissions cannot be obtained due to a decrease in ultraviolet ray transmittance, and when the resin is used as an adhesive material, adhesive strength is decreased due to deterioration thereof due to ultraviolet rays, which may cause a degradation in the reliability of the apparatus.